


Slow Dance

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: Brian and Miranda have had chemistry from the start. Will they be able to start something together?





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song -Slow Dance by Kelly ClarksoN

That's it. I was finished. I worked my ass off running this comedy tour. Tonight was the last show. There were some hiccups here and there over the past 8 months, but ultimately every arena sold out and the shows went off without any major issues. I got along well with everyone I worked with and I was a bit sad to be leaving this awesome group of people. I was offered a job to plan and execute a party for another TV network. That's what I did, I was an event coordinator. All the jokers assured me that whenever they were to start planning their next big project, they'd give me a call. I was happy to know that, but things happen between now and then. Luckily, I didn't have to plan the end of the tour party and I was just there to have a good time with everyone else. As the night went on, I was having the best time. I stood at the back of the room, people watching when my friend comes over to talk to me. We met on the first day but we've become the best of friends through out this tour. She's like a sister to me now and she knows everything about me. She tries to say it quiet enough so no one around us hear's "so, you no longer work for the jokers, why don't you go make your move."

I chuckle, take a sip of my drink then respond "make my move? Come on Hannah, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I ask her as my eyes continue to watch Brian over by the bar.

Her eyes then follow mine and she see's what I see. She responds "what? He's just flirting with her, come on, you guys need to just fuck already and get it out your systems. We all see the chemistry." I give her a wide eyed look and she laughs. I laugh as well, letting what she said roll off my back. She adds on "come on Miranda, there's nothing against it now. Give it a shot."

I throw back the rest of my drink, hoping the liquid courage would help me with what I'm about to do "fine, it's now or never" I say as I place my glass down on the table.

Hannah hoots and hollers for me as I walk across the room towards Brian. Brian and I hit it off the first day of work. There were so many moments the two of us shared, but none of them evolved into a physical relationship. I knew I couldn't let that happen, it was in my contract. We came close a few times, but one of us always stopped it. But my contract ended 4 hours ago and I was ready to take things further. That is, if he wanted to. Brian continues to flirt with the girl in front of him and I wiggle my way behind him to get to the bar and order a drink. As planned, he heard me and before I could pay for it he's telling the bartender to put it on his tab. I turn around with a big smile and thank him "heyyyyyy, thank you! And congratulations on the last show! It was awesome!"

He smiles back and leans in to hug me "congratulations to you, none of it would've been possible without you."

I take the compliment and run with it "I mean, that is true. I am pretty awesome" I flick my hair for emphasis and then put the straw of my drink in my mouth, I ask before taking a sip "but really, are you excited for some time off?"

I start to drink as he answers, almost yelling so I can hear over the music "hell yeah, I feel like it's been forever since I've slept past noon for a straight week." We both laugh then he asks "how about you, when do you start the new gig?"

I tell him "in 2 weeks, so I have a little bit of time off. I plan on just trying to be outside as much as possible these next few days."

"I hear yah--" he goes to say something more but he's interuppted by the girl he was just chatting to.

She says something along the lines of "my friends and I are heading over to Bar None, you should come. Maybe we can hang out afterwards, too."

She bats her long eyelashes at him and I take that as my opportunity to leave "see ya later, Brian." I pat him on the arm, telling him to go ahead.

But he surprises me when he stops me and says "Miranda, wait." I look over my shoulder to him and hear him as he turns the girl down "I appreciate the offer but this party here is for me and all my friends. I'm going to stay."

I hear her respond "okay, well, do you want my number. You can call me later?"

He just shakes his head "I'm good." And turns around to face me "so, you were saying?"

"Did you just turn that girl down?" I eye the pretty brunette that's walking away now, probably confused as hell as to what just happened.

He shrugs one shoulder, swigs his beer then says with a smile "not interested. Hey, wanna take a shot?"

"Hell yeah!" I say back grinning.

Brian and I spend the rest of the party together talking and having fun. Even when we both get into conversations with other people, we always end up coming back to one another to talk. As the party starts to wrap up Brian leans down and whispers "do you wanna come back to my place?"

I smirk at him, and say instead "Brian Quinn. I am not going to go home with you tonight." He still has a smile on his face and I add on "but if you want to walk me home, I'll let you hold my hand." I lean in like it's a big secret I'm telling him. I may be drunk, but that doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for him. I'm not the type of girl to give it up on the first date, or even the third or fourth. I'm serious about relationships and although Brian and I have chemistry, for me that means nothing if someone doesn't want to put fourth an effort to commit.

"Let's do it!" He opens his hand for me to take. When I take it, our fingers lace together and we walk out of the room together. We start walking down the streets of New York in the warm summer weather. The streets aren't crowded, but there's still a good amount of people out for it being 1 in the morning. As we walk, Brian asks "so, this hand holding thing? What's all this about?"

I look over and up as he swings our hands up pretty high. Instead of responding with something witty or clever, I decide to ask him "when was your last relationship?"

He chuckles but then notices that I am not and realizes I'm serious "oh, you're serious. Alright, uhm" he takes a second to think about it then answers "its been over 5 years, I guess."

I nod and ask "and let me ask you something, and be honest" I push him very little with my hip, hoping he really will. He nods and I ask "all these girls since your last relationship, any of em mean anything to you?"

I can tell he's uncomfortable with the question but it looks like he's thinking about it. When we get to the end of the block and start crossing the street, he answers "not really, no. Why are you asking?"

I answer "cause I can see right through you Brian Quinn."

"Oh, can you now?" He lets go of my hand, stops walking and puts his hands on his hips "and what do you see?"

I turn to face him, a smile still on his face. He's not mad, but he is curious. I tell him "I mean, I've worked with you for the past 8 months, I've seen how you work." He raises his eyebrows, telling me to go ahead and tell him how that is. So I do. "You meet these girls, and you're so charming and so good at romancing them that they agree to do whatever you want."

"Oh, is that right?" His smile isn't as large and it's barely just a smirk right now.

I continue "yeah, you're just so unassuming that these girls fall right for you. But you don't like that, it's too easy. That's why none of them ever lasted."

"If I'm so unassuming and charming and what not, how come we're not headed to my place right now?" He raises his eyebrows, thinking I won't have a response to his question. He leaned in closer to me too, closing the distance and strengthening the heat between our bodies.

But it does phase me and I do have a response. I spill it out instantly "cause I see right through all of that, sure, you're a ladies man, but that's not what you want, is it?" He pushes his lips together but nods to confirm I'm right. My smile creeps back to onto my lips and I add on "you've spent all this time just trying to fill a void, and of course that's not going to work."

He nods, thinking about what I said. He starts to walk again, almost at my apartment. He asks "so, Miranda, what was all this about, huh? What are you trying to tell me."

I take his hand again, putting my fingers back into his and say "well, I'm trying to tell you that I think we should hang out, get to know one another, but I think we should take it slow, not jump into things too fast."

We then get to my apartment and he asks "so, you're not going to invite me upstairs?" I shake my head, my once curled hair now straight from the humidity. He bites his lower lip and then tilts his head to the right "well, shit. I uhh,.."

I wonder If I was too blunt with him, maybe making him uncomfortable. I decide to back peddle "hey, I'm sorry if I over stepped. I'm a bit drunk and maybe I shouldn't have sa--"

"no, no" He stops me from going on "you're absolutely 100% fuckin' right. I'm just trying to figure out how I want to ask you out." He tells me.

I smile and say "I think you just did."

He smiles too, then asks "tomorrow night, 7 o'clock? I'll pick you up." I nod and confirm to him that works. He nods then adds "so, would kissing you right now be too fast, cause I've been wanting to kiss you for months."

"Kissing's fine." I manage to sputter as I move in towards him. Our lips meet and I get encased in his sweet smell. His lips are slightly chapped but damp, and I move my tongue across his bottom lip.

He pulls away from me and jokes "wow, wow. Slow down" he winks at me then leans back in for one last peck. "I'll see you tomorrow" he says as he begins to walk away.

"Bye, see you" I call back before going inside. When I get upstairs, I change to my pajamas and text Hannah about everything that went down.

A/N - I love everything about this story except the end. I'll probably come back one day and change it. I don't know or maybe add another part. What are your thoughts. Meh.


End file.
